Mi Amor De Secundaria
by Hiruma Uchiha
Summary: El amor, una palabra tan bella, al igual que su significado, una gran etapa en la vida de una persona, y uno de los primeros pasos hacia la madurez de un adolescente, Sonic pasa por esa etapa, para convertirse en un chico maduro, pero qué pasará si él se enamora de alguien en quien jamas pensó que lo haría?-MPREG incluido, espero que les guste. :3
1. La LLegada

Todos nosotros, como adolescentes, hemos sido testigos de lo bello que es el amor, el amor, una palabra tan hermosa, pero a la vez tan dichosa, tan llena de sentimiento y esperanza, que nos hace sentir como si todos nuestros problemas y aflicciones sean alejadas como una hoja llevada gentilmente por una brisa suave y hermosa que solo tiene como propósito transmitir calma y felicidad, y que resopla a largo de todo tu semblante, y te hace pensar que eres la persona más feliz de éste mundo.

Ésta es mi historia, me llamo Sonic The Hedgehog, tengo 16 años, soy un apasionado del deporte, me encanta correr, por sobretodo. Soy alguien que desea conocer, explorar, divertirme con la gente y más importante, dar mí ayuda cuando alguien la requiera, y dar lo mejor de mí mismo para lograr mis expectativas. No soy alguien que tenga muchos amigos, por causa del trabajo de mi padre, no permanecemos mucho en una ciudad, y por tanto cambio constantemente de escuela, y no logro conocer a la gente en toda su comprensión, pero mi madre me ha dicho que ésta será la última vez que esto ocurrirá, y que este será el lugar en donde verdaderamente podremos empezar a vivir tranquilamente con la certeza de llamar ''Hogar'' a éste nuevo ambiente al que hemos llegado, la ciudad en la que hemos aparcado se llama Emerald, su clima es genial, muy soleado, gente amigable, buenas tierras, lugares interesantes a los que puedes ir, y no podría faltar lo mejor, desde la ventana del auto pude divisar una gran casa con dos pisos, grandes ventanales claros y cristalinos, su exterior era de un color rojo-marrón muy hermoso, junto con un techo color granate sin igual, sin duda, el mejor lugar que he visto para vivir, y lo bueno de todo es…..que está será nuestra última parada, para comenzar a vivir, junto con mis padres como una verdadera familia, en un verdadero hogar.

Bajé del auto a todo correr, para ver la casa más de cerca, hasta que mi padre detuvo el comienzo de mí travesía.

-Hey! Porque tanta prisa, primero ven y ayuda a bajar el equipaje….luego tendrás tiempo para conocer mejor la casa.- Dijo mi padre un poco serio por mi actitud al echarme a correr de esa forma al bajar del auto.

-Ayy de acuerdo….- Me giré nuevamente y me dirigí de regreso al auto para ayudar a mis padres con el gran equipaje y entrarlo a nuestra casa con cierto desdén hacia ellos.

Al entrar, quedé tan maravillado por la hermosa vista interior que tuve de mi nuevo hogar, que inconscientemente solté todo el equipaje que cargaba en mis manos. Mi madre se acercó detrás de mí y rodeó mi cuello con su brazo.

-¿Te gusta Hijo?- Preguntó mi madre viéndome al rostro con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta.-Dije dándole respuesta por su anterior pregunta de la misma forma con una gran sonrisa sobre mi rostro.

Mi padre se unió a nosotros en ese abrazo entre mi madre y yo, dándonos un beso a cada uno de nosotros, a mí en la frente y a mi madre en los labios como señal de tranquilidad y felicidad al haber conseguido ese objetivo de poder empezar tranquilamente nuestra vida familiar. –Qué bueno que os guste, éste será nuestro nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.-

Ya con la felicidad a flor de piel, no pude esperar más para poder recorrer el interior de aquella morada, entonces subí desesperadamente las escaleras y entré al primer cuarto que quedaba al frente de las mismas y me encontré con el cuarto que mis padres habían designado para mí, lo supe al instante por la gran cama individual que había en el, con una colcha suave y tersa como la seda, de un color marino sin igual, un armario de cedro con toques tallados, simplemente magnífico, y lo que más me alegró fue el gran ventanal que a la derecha de mi cama se ubicaba dando vista al atardecer, que, por supuesto estaba finalizando dando paso a la enorme y brillante luna que se posaba sobre lo alto en aquel marco traslucido en la pared, dando de por sí un gran resplandor blanco, que hacía de mi cuarto, un lecho diseñado por ángeles, para dar un descanso tan maravilloso, del que nunca quisieras despertar, y entrar en un cosmos de alegría tan inmenso que no quisieras abandonar.

-Simplemente perfecto…-dije como un susurro para mí mismo.

Empecé a desempacar mis cosas y acomodándolas en su sitio, comenzando con mi ropa y al abrir aquel hermoso armario, vi colgado, en todo el centro, un pulcro y nuevo uniforme de color café perteneciente a su abrigo, una corbata negra, una camisa blanca y un gran pantalón de color gris, lo tomé entre mis manos y pude pensar solo una cosa: ''Pronto empezaré mis estudios en mi nueva escuela'', estaba feliz, todo era perfecto como iba hasta ahora, al finalizar de organizar mi cuarto completamente y de ayudar a mis padres con el resto de la casa, nos dispusimos a cenar, a mi derecha se estaba sentando mi padre, Shun, un erizo de púas azul oscuro largas, ojos marrones y tez un poco morena, y determinación sin igual, aunque con un carácter bastante peculiar, y a izquierda se acomodaba en su silla mi madre, su nombre era Kiara, una erizo de color azul colbato, con piel color durazno, púas cortas y recojidas, y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Ya todos sentados, nos dispusimos a comer, y empezamos a discutir y a cenar a la vez, sobre el gran cambio que tuvimos….

-Y dime Sonic, que te parece tu nueva habitación?- Preguntó mi padre, mientras me veía y a la vez tomaba un bocado de aquella deliciosa comida que había preparado mi madre con tanto esmero.

-Me gusta muchísimo, Papá, es lo máximo.- Dije muy feliz ante este comentario.

-Pues te tenemos una noticia mejor….-Dijo mi madre captando de inmediato toda mi atención, a la vez que me miraba con cierta felicidad y ternura irradiada en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es?-Dije preguntando a mis dos progenitores.

-Mañana empezaras en tu nueva escuela, ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto completando la frase anteriormente anunciada por mi madre. No podría estar más feliz, todo era perfecto, de mi gran emoción me levante de mi asiento y abracé a mis padres en un cálido y tierno abrazo demostrando mi respuesta y agradecimiento hacía esa conclusión.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Son los mejores!-Grite levantándome de mi asiento, pues ya había acabado de cenar. –Oye amiguito no te olvidas algo?- Preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Oh cierto lo siento…jeje- Dije volviéndome hacia ellos para desearles buenas noches, le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo a mi padre y subí las escaleras para dirigirme al cuarto del baño a prepararme para dormir, cepillé mis dientes y me puse mi pijama para dormir, me dirigí a mi cuarto y apague las luces, posicionando la alarma de mi reloj despertador a las 7 a.m, y recostándome sobre aquella suave y mullida cama, cerrando mis ojos para esperar dormido al día de mañana, el día en el cuál, mi aventura y nueva vida comenzarían.


	2. Mi Nueva Escuela

Cap 2.

A la mañana siguiente, mi despertador sonó, indicando que eran las 7 a.m, desperté entre bostezos, los rayos del sol se colaban por aquel gran ventanal de mí cuarto, anunciando que ya era hora de comenzar el día, así que empecé por levantarme de mi cama, claro que cuidando de no caerme, pues aún estaba un poco somnoliento, me dirigí al baño para poder asearme junto con mi nuevo uniforme escolar en mis manos, entré y me desvestí, mientras el agua caía suavemente por mi azulada piel, empecé a despertar completamente, y a recuperar el gran ánimo que tenía el día anterior, con más entusiasmo en mi mente y con más prisa que de costumbre, me arreglé a paso apresurado para bajar a desayunar, pues mi emoción era tan grande que me era difícil de disimular y de controlar, ya que sabía que mi jornada escolar empezaría dentro de una hora, y que conocería por fin, la calidez fraternal de mis nuevos compañeros en mi nueva escuela. Bajé a la cocina dispuesto a sentarme a desayunar, para mi sorpresa, sólo mi madre se encontraba allí, sin prestarle mucha importancia….me acerqué a ella y deposité un tierno beso en su mejilla…..

-Buenos días má….-Dije a la vez que tomaba asiento, -Hola cariño, como dormiste?-Preguntó mi madre. –Muy bien, gracias por preguntar..- Respondí agradeciéndole por aquella atención hacia mí, empezamos a desayunar, puesto que mi madre ya tenía todo listo para mi aparición en la cocina, un momento después le pregunté…..

-Y papá?- Le pregunté percatándome de que aún no veía señales de él, -Lo siento cariño, pero tu padre tuvo que salir temprano ésta mañana, ya sabes…cosas del trabajo…-Dijo mi mamá mientras daba un bocado a su desayuno, -Hmm… ya veo- Dije sin expresión alguna, sabía muy bien que mi padre tenía una gran responsabilidad en su trabajo, después de todo, él era un empresario de una gran corporación de alto prestigio, así que cosas como que no lo viéramos en casa, se había convertido en algo normal para mi madre y yo, ya que eso ocurría frecuentemente.

Habiendo acabado de desayunar me levanté, y ayudé a mi madre a lavar los trastes antes de ir a la escuela, al terminar, me fijé en el pequeño reloj que había en la pared al lado de la entrada de la cocina, dándome cuenta de que solo faltaban treinta minutos para que comenzaran las clases, con paso rápido fui y lave mis dientes, puesto que vivía un poco lejos de la escuela y tendría que caminar rápido si no quería llegar tarde, me arregle un poco mis púas y seguidamente, fui a mi cuarto por mi mochila, y los elementos necesarios para el día de hoy, la tomé y la colgué sobre mi hombro derecho, de nueva cuenta bajé a la sala, donde se encontraba mi madre esperándome….

-Que tengas un buen día cariño, no olvides tomar los apuntes de tus deberes, cuídate mucho….-Dijo al finalizar con un beso nuestra plática.

-Gracias mamá, me esforzaré.-Dije al salir de la casa.

Mientras dirigía mi rumbo hacía la escuela, divagaba en mi cabeza, sobre cómo sería mi primer día en aquella nueva institución, caminaba sin estar lo suficientemente concentrado por aquella gris y pavimentada calle por la que transitaba, iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no noté que iba a medio camino ya para llegar al colegio, sin querer debido a que no estaba mirando, precisamente al frente, choque con alguien, volviendo a la realidad.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas idiota!- escuché como me hablaban a mí, puesto que del impacto cerré mis ojos y frotaba mi cabeza.

Al abrir mis ojos nuevamente, pude ver de quien se trataba, era un erizo negro, con betas rojas sobre los mismos, con ojos color rubí, y un gran atractivo, según mi parecer…..mostraba un semblante molesto, puesto de que no le agradó mucho el que lo haya chocado de esa manera, todo por culpa de mi distracción.

-L-lo siento, n-no me fije por d-donde iba…..-Dije sonrojado, no podía articular bien mis palabras, a causa del nerviosismo que se imponía sobre mis hombros, al ver a un ser tan extremadamente guapo. -Hmm…-No respondió, pero se quedó viéndome por unos segundos, como si me analizara de pies a cabeza. Después se dio vuelta y se retiró como si nada,-Como sea…-Dejándome solo sin poder decir nada, como si no le hubiese importado mi disculpa, dejé de lado aquel contratiempo y seguí con mi trayecto, no estaba muy seguro, pero el estar con aquel erizo azabache, me ocasionó una sensación bastante peculiar, aunque fuese por un momento, me sentí muy feliz, no sabía el por qué, pero lo estaba, estaba hecho un mar de dudas, sobre la razón de porque me sentía tan extraño ante él, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo para pensar claramente, la hora de entrada de la escuela se hacía cada vez más corta conforme disminuía mi paso, así que opté por seguir mi camino a paso veloz hasta llegar a las puertas de la misma.

Entré a aquel gran edificio, y busqué el departamento de secretaria, pues debía saber en qué aula me correspondería entrar para empezar con mis labores académicas.

Al entrar me encontré con una amable zorra de color café y ojos azules, la cual me brindó una gran sonrisa que me hizo correspondérsela de la misma forma.

-Buenos días, Puedo ayudarte?-Dijo aquella encargada con voz apacible.

-Hola buenos días-Dije de la misma forma,-Quisiera saber en qué aula debo estar, hoy es mi primer día- Dije un poco sonrojado.

-Claro con gusto, por favor podrías decirme tu nombre?-Interrogó aquella mujer.

-Soy Sonic The Hegdehog-Dije al fin. –Muy bien Sonic, a ti te corresponde el aula 11-A- Dijo la secretaria, resolviendo mi inquietud. –Muchas gracias señorita.-Me despedí formalmente para salir de aquel despacho. –Hasta luego Sonic, que tengas un muy buen primer día- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Gracias- Dije finalizando mi estancia allí.

Fui a buscar mi aula de clase, no me tomó mucho tiempo buscarla puesto que se encontraba en el tercer piso y era una de las primeras a mi derecha. Tomé suficiente aire al estar frente a la puerta, puesto que estaba un poco nervioso, a pesar de mi emoción al querer llegar aquí, no pude empezar a dudar de si les caería bien a todos, Como me verían?, Les agradaría?, y lo más importante aún, Querrían ser mis amigos?, no lo sabía con suficiente certeza, y me decidí a tocar la puerta para ingresar al salón para averiguarlo.

Al cabo de unos segundos de haber tocado la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a un lobo gris de ojos amarillos y de cabello corto y levantado, tenía una mirada agradable, eso me dio tranquilidad y un poco de seguridad en mí mismo.

-Pasa…-Dijo muy alegremente aquel lobo, que por su aspecto, suponía que era mi nuevo maestro de hoy en adelante. -.G-gra-gracias….-Dije titubeante, pues estaba todavía un poco nervioso por entrar al aula.

Al entrar al aula, capté la atención de todos los alumnos, me sentí intimidado al recibir todas esas miradas estupefactas sobre mí, hasta que el profesor habló….

-Chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero en nuestra clase, él se llama Sonic, y espero que os llevéis bien con él, mi nombre es Yukina…un gusto conocerte.-Me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí a modo de saludo, -Un placer.-Dije correspondiendo aquel saludo.

-Bien ve a sentarte, hay un lugar en la fila de en medio.- Me comentó, -Si señor.- Dije obedeciendo aquella orden.

Mientras caminaba hacía mi lugar, todos me miraban aún, ahora que había entrado en confianza con el maestro, sería un poco más fácil hacerlo con mis compañeros, y eso me aliviaba un poco.

Al llegar a mi asiento, me percaté que detrás de el, se encontraba sentado aquel erizo que me encontré tiempo antes de llegar al colegio. Al igual que todos me miraba sorprendido, más que todos podría decirlo, apenas me senté, a mí derecha, un zorrito amarillo de dos colas me saludó cordialmente…

-Hola, soy Miles ''Tails'' Prower, pero dime Tails, es un gusto conocerte Sonic….-Me saludo de la misma forma que el profesor extendiendo su mano.

-El placer es todo mío-Contesté. Y a mi lado izquierdo un equidna de color rojo me saludo más confiadamente, -Hola, soy Knuckles, espero y nos llevemos bien.- Dijo regalándome una sonrisa. –Así será.-Le respondí.

-Muy bien chicos vamos a empezar con la clase, Sonic que bien que llegas el día de hoy, porque repasaremos nuevamente todo lo aprendido a lo largo de todos estos meses, si tienes alguna duda, solo levanta la mano entendido?.- Me interrogó agradablemente. Asentí con la cabeza, indicando mi afirmación y sin más las clases comenzaron, y con el paso de la hora, me pude poner al corriente de los temas ya vistos por mis compañeros, alcanzándoles académicamente, empezando mi estadía en este lugar.


	3. Gente Nueva y Amigable?

Al casi terminar el primer periodo de las clases antes del receso, ya estaba completamente al corriente de todos y cada uno de los temas que habían sido enseñados a lo largo de ese bimestre académico, estaba atento a toda pregunta que pudiera lanzar el maestro, cabía mencionar que los temas que se estaban instruyendo eran sencillos puesto que prestaba atención, y es cierto lo que dicen, estudiando cualquiera sabe….

Cuando la campana escolar sonó, indicó que el descanso matutino de estudiantes había iniciado, el profesor dio la salida y todos asintieron, a diferencia de todos mis compañeros alrededor que se empujaban desenfrenadamente y matándose ''Literalmente'' por salir, yo con más calma que todos me dispuse a dejar mis objetos personales en orden y tomar la cajita que contenía mi almuerzo para poder salir con tranquilidad y paso calmado, cuando salí por la puerta de mi aula de clases, aquel erizo que encontré esta mañana en la calle iba ingresando al salón nuevamente, por accidente, choqué de nuevo con él…. Y por obvias razones, su respuesta fue la misma a la anterior…

-¡Por un carajo! Acaso no tienes tus malditos ojos para ver por dónde vas?!- Espetó fría y muy enojadamente aquel chico. Del miedo que tenía tan solo de ver esos ojos de fuego encendidos aún más por la rabia que tenía, empecé a temblar, la boca me temblaba al igual que mis dientes involuntariamente como cuando recibes una gran oleada de frío, sin embargo él mantenía un porte recto y directo hacía a mí, como señal de que esperaba una nueva respuesta a aquel incidente…

-L-l-lo sientttt-to…no fue m-mí intt-tención…-Dije tartamudeando, estaba muy asustado, que ni articular palabra el miedo me permitía, tenía mi cabeza baja y del temor, creía que una lágrima iba a escurrir por mi mejilla, lo cual no pude contener, él otro, por su lado estaba callado no veía que se moviese ni un centímetro, así que hice un esfuerzo por mirarle a la cara, limpié mis ojos y subí mí mirar y su expresión me dejo un poco perplejo, tenía una cara de confusión y más extraño aún, el rojo asesino que veía en sus ojos se había disipado por completo, su expresión cambio a una inmutable e inexpresiva, pero en sus orbes granate pude notar un brillo que en realidad me gustó, era brillante y se notaba muy tranquilo, como si una carga que llevase fuese aligerada por completo. Y mi impresión se elevó por los aires al ver que extendió sus brazos en un movimiento rápido y los rodeó alrededor de mi cintura y espalda, regalándome un abrazó. Estaba atónito, y sentía el calor en mis mejillas precipitarse considerablemente. Luego él se separó de mí, y en su rostro pude notar complejo y un leve sonrojo en aquellos pómulos color canela.

-E-esto…yo….Lo siento, no debí gritarte de esa forma esta mañana, ni como lo he hecho ahora.- Dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza de modo apenado.

-Descuida…no te preocupes…- Dije un poco reconfortado, sabiendo que el mayor estaba arrepentido por aquel incidente.

No estaba triste ni nada por el estilo ahora, estaba más que confundido del por qué se me ha quedado viendo de esa forma todo este tiempo desde que nos vimos por primera vez y ahora que me ha abrazado. Estaba dispuesto a saber la razón de ello, pero no podía acelerar las cosas, así que empecé por lo básico, la presentación….

-Creo que no hemos empezado de la mejor manera, no te parece?, en fin, me llamo Sonic….es un gusto conocerte…-Dije extendiendo mi mano derecha.

-Me llamo Shadow, el gusto es mío.- Al terminar esa frase el erizo azabache, respondió mí saludo y me dedicó una sensible sonrisa, que no tengo idea el por qué, me hizo sonrojar, me hizo sentir una electricidad en mi espina dorsal, pero de un nerviosismo negativo, sino de uno alegre y sobre todo, reconfortante.

Y Shadow continuó…

-Oye, esto…quieres almorzar conmigo?.- Dijo Shadow con un sonrojo aún más pronunciado. –C-claro compañero.- Dije un poco nervioso por aquella pregunta.

Así que después de eso, dirigimos nuestro rumbo fuera del salón, Shadow me dijo que lo siguiera al otro lado de la escuela, puesto que le pregunté a donde teníamos que ir a almorzar en el receso, ya que estaba perdido y era mi primer día, cuando salimos por la puerta trasera de la escuela quedé maravillado con aquel paisaje que divisaba a lo largo del campus. Un verde pasto que cubría todo el terreno escolar, con grandes árboles que se erguían majestuosamente de una forma simétrica y perfecta con hojas verdes y claras que resaltaban aún más con la dulce iluminación que el sol nos brindaba.

-Vaya…que lindo-Dije a Shadow con una sonrisa, -Que bien que te gustó….- Dijo la persona a mi lado.

-Bueno vamos a sentarnos.- Dije de una vez, pues tenía hambre y deseaba devorar mi almuerzo por completo,-Muy bien sígueme…-Dijo Shadow al fin con la maletita en donde seguro debía estar su almuerzo colgando en su hombro derecho y empezando el trayecto.

-Ok.-Dije aceptando. Mientras caminaba con Shadow a mi lado, podía notar muchas miradas y murmuros sobre nosotros por parte de mis demás compañeros del colegio. Lo que me incomodo bastante, pues a mí nunca me ha gustado que hablen de la gente a sus espaldas o sin conocerla, es de muy mal gusto según mi pensamiento. A Shadow poco le importó, por lo que sólo los ignoró, al fin cuando estábamos un poco alejados de todos los estudiantes llegamos a unas pequeñas bancas que habían cerca de un poco de boscocidad de la escuela.

-Bien, llegamos- dijo Shadow sentándose en una de las bancas. A mí se me hizo extraño el que se quisiera sentar lejos de todos. Puesto que no había nadie un poco cerca de nosotros, así que decidí inferir una pregunta…

-Quiero preguntarte…Por qué nos alejamos tanto de los demás?- Dije curioso, pues me inquieto levemente mientras tomaba asiento.

-Pues la verdad no hablo mucho con nadie, muchos me tienen miedo, tal vez por mi carácter…así que solo estoy con mis amigos todo el mientras empezaba a desempacar su almuerzo.

-Ya veo…y donde están ellos?, Acaso no han asistido hoy?-

-Si lo hicieron, solo que están en la dirección…- Dijo Shadow

-Por qué?...-Pregunte aún más interesado.

-Bueno…están allá porque…pintamos la biblioteca con aerosol.-Dijo riendo un poco.

-Y tú por qué no estas allá, no deberías estar apoyando a tus amigos?-Dije un poco confuso.

-La verdad es que nos pillaron haciendo eso, y escapamos, el único que si lo logró fui yo, además entre nosotros hay una regla.-

-Cuál es?-

-Si escapas, no digas nada, si lo haces tampoco digas nada, así es como nos cuidamos entre todos-.

-Wow…si que es una buena regla eh?- Dije sorprendido, pues nunca me imaginé una amistad así de…leal?.

-Es más aquí vienen…mira-Dijo señalando a la entrada de la escuela. Pude notar a simple vista que eran los típicos causa problemas de la escuela, uno de ellos era parecido a Shadow, solo que éste llevaba, franjas de un color verde grisáceo y ojos verdes muy oscuros, otro eran un erizo verde con gafas de sol y sin portar el suéter de su uniforme, otro eran un camaleón morado y un armadillo con colores rojo y amarillo. En sus caras podía notar una mueca de resignación, puesto que solo podía significar que no se pudieron salir del todo con la suya….

Llegando a nuestro encuentro, se saludaron junto con Shadow, pero a mí me miraron de una forma muy extraña y exclusiva, si así se le pudiese llamar...

-Y éste quién es?- Preguntó el camaleón al frente mío.

-Él es Sonic, es nuevo y ha llegado hoy a la escuela- Dijo Shadow contestando por mí.

-U-un- placer….-Levanté un poco mi mano a modo de saludo y dedicando una sonrisa a los cuatro chicos que habían llegado. Al comienzo, solo me miraron con una mueca de desconfianza, puesto que se alejaron un poco con Shadow y hablaban entre ellos, eso me pareció un poco raro, y más aún escuchaba como se reían entre todos, incluyendo a Shadow, y me miraban de reojo, pensé que se estaban burlando de mí, hasta empecé a desconfiar de Shadow, pero luego recordé que no debo juzgar si no se la razón de dicha situación. Y de repente escuche una colleja de felicitación por parte de los amigos del oscuro hacía él, y podía escuchar cosas como…. ''Bien hecho¡ Ya te hacía falta'', o ''Que bien que por fin lo has encontrado'', esos comentarios sólo no hacían más que revolotear en mi cabeza un gran sin fin de incógnitas que no lograba descifrar. Después todos, se acercaron a mi encuentro, y Shadow los presentó a todos….

-Él es Espio- Dijo refiriéndose al camaleón, -Un gusto Sonic-Dijo el mismo. -Él es Mephiles, es un poco amargado así que no te acerques tanto o te golpeará….Jajaj-Comentó Shadow entre risotadas al veteado verdoso…

-Oye¡ Eso no es verdad…-Dijo Mephiles con cierto enojo. –Hola Sonic…- Dijo éste con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Hola Mephiles- Dije sonriendo un poco más. –Y estos son Scourge y Mighty, les gusta hacer bromas y joder la vida, así que ten cuidado- Dijo el ojicarmín a modo de juego.

-Jódete Shadow ¡como sea…bienvenido Sonic- Dijo el armadillo,-Hola bro…-Comentó el erizo verde.

-Gracias por su bienvenida chicos-, Dije dándoles una sonrisa cálida, en ese momento me vieron con cara de asombro, y después fijaron su mirada en Shadow con una sonrisa un tanto malévola y Mephiles dio un par de golpes con el codo al oscuro, dándole una señal que era desconocida para mí.

-Em…Sonic…quieres salir con nosotros ésta tarde?- Dijo Shadow un poco sonrojado,-Claro, gracias- Dije alegre.

-Nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar, a las cuatro, qué te parece?- Dijo Mighty.

-Está bien- Dije aceptando por completo aquella invitación.

El timbre sonó indicando que el receso había concluido, y junto con Shadow y los demás entramos a la escuela para ir a nuestras clases, todos los alumnos de nueva cuenta me miraban con cara de pena y tristeza, puesto que iba con los otros, no tenía idea de que pasaba, quería preguntarle a mis amigos que pasaba pero preferí callármelo, no quería molestarlos con ese tema que de seguro sería de poca importancia.

Cuando entramos al salón, los otros 4 se despidieron, puesto que su aula era la de enfrente y no era la misma que la nuestra, todo estaba vacío, al parecer fuimos los primeros en llegar, nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares Shadow y yo, y entablamos una nueva conversación….

-Dime Sonic, qué es lo que más te gusta?- Cuestiono el azabache.

-Jum….jeje, pues hay muchas que me gustan, pero lo que más me gusta es ver y dibujar manga.-Respondí ante la pregunta anteriormente planteada.

-Vaya, enserio? A mí también me gusta dibujar y verlo.

-Qué bien, aquí tengo mi cuaderno de bocetos, quieres echarle una ojeada?-Pregunté mientras sacaba un cuaderno grande y azul con detalles rústicos y símbolos arcaicos.

-Claro me gustaría¡ Gracias¡-Dijo Shadow un poco feliz.

Mientras abría mi cuaderno y pasaba las páginas, pude notar en el semblante de Shadow muchas expresiones, cada una muy distinta a la anterior, hasta que…

-Sonic…que es esto?- Preguntó Shadow con una ceja arqueada y mostrándome uno de mis viejos dibujos, Yaoi para ser más precisos, eran un chico abrazando a otro por la espalda mientras este se agarraba a su cuello y se besaban….

-E-ehhhh¡…esto...Yo…lo siento mucho, perdón por qué vieras eso…-Dije muy sonrojado y apenado por aquello que estaba pasando, así que sin más le quité mi cuaderno rápidamente y lo guardé en mi mochila de nuevo.

-Perdón…..-Estaba a punto de llorar, de sólo pensar que este era mi primera amistad verdadera y segura, sería arruinada por mis gustos, y peor aún, de cómo reaccionaría Shadow ante aquella imagen frenética que le demostré con mi comportamiento. Me voltee y puse mis manos sobre mi lugar, acostando mi cabeza en ellas, ocultando la gran vergüenza que estaba pasando en este momento.

Así que sentí como alguien acariciaba mi cabeza delante de mí, era Shadow. Reincorporé mi vista hacia arriba, encontrándome con una mirada de reconforte y sensibilidad perteneciente al erizo azabache….

-Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Shadow mientras que aún acariciaba mi cabeza.

-No estás enojado…conmigo? Ni asqueado?-Pregunté bajando de nueva cuenta mi mirar esmeralda.

-Por qué lo estaría?- Retomando de nuevo su actitud interrogante.

-Pues…por mi dibujo, que acaso no te da asco?- Pregunté sin mirarle.

Una exhalación, fue lo único que escuche salir de su boca, levante mi vista, y vi que se había levantado del lugar donde estaba, volví a acurrucarme y a sollozar lentamente, hasta que sentí como alguien me tocaba.

-Hmm?..-Exclamé.

Era Shadow con un cuaderno parecido al mío pero este en cambio tenía diseños negros y rojos además de una rosa roja y un cuchillo en su portada.

-Toma, míralo…..-Dijo Shadow pasándome el libro mientras volvía a sentarse a mi lado, sin interés empecé a mirar sus dibujos, y poco a poco me fui sorprendiendo de aquel arte tan hermoso que podían crear aquellas manos oscuras y carmesí. Seguía pasando las páginas hasta que, encontré un dibujo Yaoi igualmente, había una pareja de chicos acostados en una cama, abrazados bajo la luz de la luna, que se posaba sobre su ventana, se veían felices.

-Shadow….-Dije sorprendido, no podía creerlo, ahora entendía por qué Shadow no había demostrado una actitud fría y exclusiva conmigo, eso lo remediaba todo…

-Ahora ves por qué no te odio?- Preguntó Shadow con una sonrisa en su rostro.- A mí también me gusta ese tipo de dibujos, es más, es como un hobby para mí- Ahora lo entendía, el hecho de que Shadow no me rechazara era algo significativamente sencillo y despreocupado, era simplemente porque compartía el mismo gusto que yo.

-No tienes porqué llorar, yo nunca te odiaría…- Me comentó mientras pasaba sus dedos por mis mejillas limpiando mis lágrimas. Lo miraba fijamente mientras él me dedicaba una sonrisa, me sentía feliz, tranquilo, de que la persona que había conocido me aceptaba aún con mis gustos, sabiendo eso, podía sentir que podría darle mucha más confianza a Shadow respecto a mi vida, ya sentía que en mi corazón algo hacia él crecía.


	4. Una Verdad Detestable

Después de aquel inconveniente, todos mis compañeros de clase, incluyendo a Tails y Knuckles, ingresaron al aula para retomar las clases siguientes, ellos al igual que todos los demás me brindaron una mirada de desconcierto, y desgano si podría decirlo, ya era suficiente no aguantaba más de que me estuvieran observando como un bicho raro sólo por el hecho de estar con Shadow y sus amigos, quería saber la razón de aquello, pero tenía que esperar, pues el maestro Yukina entró un poco después que todos los alumnos, y empezó con la teoría de matemática, pensaba a quien podría preguntarle, y a quien mejor que a las dos personas que me saludaron apenas llegué?...

La clase transcurrió normalmente, y llegó la hora de salida, quería preguntarle a mis otros dos amigos, que era lo que sucedía, pero no podía dejar que Shadow estuviese presente, debido a que tal vez lo que llegasen a decir estos dos no fuera de su agrado….

Tomé mis cosas y las guardé en mi mochila, me preparé para salir, pero….

-Sonic, quieres que vayamos juntos?-Preguntó el moreno.

-Claro, pero….podrías esperar afuera de la escuela un momento?-Respondí tratando de no evadir su invitación.

-Por?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-Es que tengo que hablar con Tails y Knuckles…pero trataré de no tomarme tanto tiempo…- Dije tratando de que no sospechara nada.

-Hmmm…está bien- Respondió el azabache, con un aspecto no muy convencido y muy confiable al momento de decirle que iba a charlar un poco con mis otros amigos.

Como pedí, Shadow se fue, por suerte el equidna y el zorro estaban todavía en el salón de clases, estábamos solos para ser exactos, así que me acerqué….y traté de buscar la respuesta por mí mismo ante estos dos.

-Hola Chicos-Dije sonriendo.

-Hola Sonic-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Quería preguntarles algo…..esto, por qué todos actúan tan raro cuando estoy en compañía de Shadow?-No estaba muy seguro de continuar, sabía que algo no andaba bien, por el rostro que me mostraron después de aquella pregunta planteada.

-Bueno…como explicártelo, es algo muy serio….-Dijo el pequeño zorro amarillo.

-A qué te refieres?- Pregunté desorbitado.

-Lo que Tails y yo tratamos de decir es que…..-El rojizo se detuvo un momento. Estaba muy nervioso y dudoso de sí debía contarme o no.

-Si?-Respondí un poco desesperado.

-Bueno es que la verdad, hubo otro chico nuevo hace seis meses aquí antes que tú, pero desapareció.- Soltó el equidna.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver?- Pregunté confundido.

-Espera, aún no acabamos…-Dijo el zorrito.

Y continuaron…

-Lo que en realidad pasó con este chico, fue culpa de Shadow.- Dijo el equidna un poco triste.

En realidad estaba ahora, mucho más confundido que antes, que querían decir con que Shadow tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de este joven?, y más aún, si es verdad, qué fue lo que él hizo para que éste desapareciera?, quería saber más así que seguí escuchando….

-Este chico se llamaba Reo, era un pequeño gato, muy parecido a ti, en cuanto a tu actitud y carisma, y al igual que tú, al poco tiempo, si podría decirlo detalladamente, a los tres días se hizo amigo de Shadow.-

-Pero qué paso?- Estaba consternado…

-Él fue muy amigo de Shadow, compartían mucho, se les veía junto a los amigos de Shadow muy seguído, y se notaba que eran inseparables, pero hasta que un día todo eso cambió- Continuó el zorro.

-Qué sucedió?- Estaba muy asustado, de pensar lo que pudo haberle pasado a aquel chico gatuno.

-Al cabo de un semestre, el chico empezó a actuar extraño, se le veía atemorizado, y a veces como si quisiera escapar o esconderse de algo, no hablaba con nadie, sino sólo con Shadow, y cuando se les veía hablando el chico parecía mucho más aterrado que de costumbre, y Shadow tenía una mirada amenazante, lo cual por obvias razones, le inculcaba dicho miedo, lo que daba a la conclusión de que en realidad tratará de escapar de él.- Decía Knuckles-

-Pero eso no fue lo peor, un día salía de la escuela con Knuckles como de costumbre, íbamos por un pequeño bosque que daba un atajo para nuestros respectivos hogares, y por cosas del destino logramos divisar a la pandilla de Shadow y a él mencionado junto con Reo.- Comentaba Tails muy serio.

-Continúa compañero….- Dije muy anonadado por lo que escuchaba, no podía creerlo.

-Ok, cuando los vimos un poco lejos, tratamos de ocultarnos para que no nos vieran, puesto que o sino por la situación, eso nos daría problemas, y lo más horrible comenzó para el pequeño Reo, vimos como Shadow lo tomó del cuello de su camisa escolar y le atinó un puñetazo en todo su rostro, lo cual dejó en el suelo al chico, Reo lloraba, lo notamos por su semblante y por sus sollozos bastante audibles, veíamos la escena con preocupación, puesto que se le veía muy lastimado de aquel golpe, entonces Shadow le atinó otro golpe callándolo y tirándolo al suelo, cayendo inconsciente puesto que no veíamos reacción alguna por parte de Reo, íbamos a intervenir pero alguien nos tomó por detrás, eran otros amigos nuestros, Jet y Amy los cuales también habían visto todo.- Terminó Knuckles, lo veía devastado por el simple hecho de rememorar aquella desgracia.

-Después de eso, vimos como ellos se lo llevaron, y los perdimos de vista, luego de eso, no vimos al grupo de causa problemas durante una semana, ni a Reo tampoco, Jet y Amy les contaron a todos, lo que ellos habían hecho, por tal motivo los miran como lo que son, malditos criminales, después de aquella semana todos ellos volvieron, a excepción de Reo, nunca más se le volvió a ver por aquí, y en la casa en la que vivían sus padres, había sido vaciada, puesto que habían abandonado la ciudad, según información de otra amiga nuestra llamada Rouge.- Dijo finalizando Tails de igual manera.

-Si tan sólo, él no hubiera conocido a ese desgraciado, todavía estaría aquí…-Decía Knuckles soltando unas lágrimas.

-Tranquilo amigo….-Dijo Tails tomándolo por la espalda y consolándolo un poco.

-No…puede ser….-Dije sorprendido, triste y furioso, no podía creer que debajo de ese rostro que tanto me empezaba a llamar la atención, hubiera un ser despreciable y cruel.

-Mira, no es tu culpa, no lo sabías, te contamos esto porque no queremos que otro inocente caiga en sus manos y se vuelva a repetir la historia, esa es la razón por la que todos se centran en ti de una manera extraña y triste, de ver que tú has caído en su juego, tan fácilmente, así como lo hizo Reo….- Me explicaba Tails, muy abatido.

-Es increíble….n-no puedo creer, que ese desgraciado haya querido hacer eso conmigo…..de pensar que pudo haber pasado, me dan ganas de vomitar…-Decía chistando los dientes y dejando que unas gotas cristalinas emanen poco a poco de mis ojos.

-No llores, e-está bien, sólo, el pasado es pasado, por más que duela, debemos seguir adelante, aunque debamos dejar a alguien atrás.-Me dijo Knuckles, dándome un abrazo reconfortante, al parecer podía confiar en ellos dos, parecían buenas personas, y su tristeza se notaba sincera por la pérdida de un amigo, eso sí era una Amistad Pura.

-Chicos po-podemos ir a casa juntos?, no quiero irme con Shadow, me está esperando afuera…-Dije nervioso.

-Tranquilo, te acompañaremos….-Dijo Knuckles, un poco renovado.

-Gracias amigos- Dije sonriendo.

-Oye para qué estamos?- Dijo Tails afirmando nuestra nueva amistad.

Salimos de la escuela, ya todo estaba desierto, pues nuestra conversación duró tanto, que perdimos la noción del tiempo. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, afuera se encontraba Shadow, con sus amigos. En su rostro podía notar la rabia con que veía a mis dos nuevos amigos. Pasamos de largo, dejándolo unos dos pasos atrás, él trató de acercarse, pero yo no le dejé….

-Hey Sonic, qué pasa?, no dijiste que ibas a irte conmigo?- Preguntó Shadow un poco confundido y serio, obviamente tratando de ocultar la rabia que le carcomía por dentro, lo cual percibí al instante, mientras tocaba uno de mis hombros para detenerme….

-No me toques! Aléjate de mí!-Dije casi gritando, apartando su mano bruscamente de mi hombro.

-Pero qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Shadow confundido y sorprendido, pues no se esperaba, por su expresión, que yo actuase de esa forma.

-N-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí!, Oíste?!-Dije eufórico, al ver que aún trataba de hacerse el estúpido conmigo.

-P-pero, Po-por qué?-Dijo Shadow titubeando.

-Hasta nunca, Shadow the Hedgehog-Dije dándome vuelta de nuevo para retomar mi camino junto a Tails y Knuckles. Por lo que vi, sus amigos quedaron anonadados por la forma en que le hablé al azabache, puesto que no soltaron contra mí ni un suspiro.

Traté de voltear nuevamente a verlo por última vez con cara de resignación, y vi como seguía igual de estático que hace unos instantes y sus amigos iban a ''consolarlo'' si así se le puede definir, con un semblante triste, luego el veteado carmesí adquirió aquel mismo semblante triste y decaído que sus demás colegas.

-Hmph…hipócrita…-Dije lo más alto que pude, con tal de que me escuchara y así ocurrió, lo cual ocasiono que bajara su cabeza, no tenía ni el más mínimo remordimiento de haberle hablado así, solo tenía rabia, rabia a montones como un río que se desborda por un acantilado, de que aquel chico al que consideré un gran amigo y ''Mi Primer Amor'' resultara ser un bastardo cruel y sin corazón.


	5. Revelaciones

En el trayecto a nuestros hogares, junto con mis amigos, después de aquel encuentro con él veteado, íbamos discutiendo aún sobre aquella desgracia que sobre nosotros recaía, pero, con el tiempo fuimos abandonando aquella mala actitud de desasosiego, sobre el estado de Reo, y con el pasar del tiempo fuimos hablando y riendo sobre cosas que pasaron en nuestra infancia, aparentemente, sentíamos que nos conocíamos desde tiempo atrás, pero después caímos en la idea de que no era así, ya que había varias incongruencias que resaltaban ese hecho. Íbamos llegando a la casa de Knuckles, pues era la que más cerca estaba del trayecto, así que conforme nos acercábamos terminábamos nuestra conversación con aquel equidna tan amigable y valiente…

-Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, espero verlos mañana.-Dijo el rojizo

-Dalo por hecho jeje…-Dijo Tails brindándole una sonrisa a éste.

-Ch-chicos antes de que Knuckles se vaya…puedo pediros un favor?- Dije un tanto apenado.

-Qué es?- Preguntó el equidna.

-Bueno…es que…iba a preguntarles…mañana podría quedarme con ustedes?, todavía tengo miedo de Shadow…-Dije con cierto nerviosismo en mi voz.

-Claro que sí amigo!-Exclamó Tails, levantando su pulgar en señal de confianza.

-En-serio?-Dije un poco titubeante.

-Claro que sí!, es más, yo te protegeré, si ese bastardo trata de acercarse a ti o te hace algo….lo lamentará! Knuckles levantando su puño y dándome una sonrisa protectora, sabía que si podía confiar en ellos dos, sabía que en estas dos personas podía depositar gran parte de mi confianza, además de que en ellos también podía apreciar la verdad con que recitaban aquellas palabras que tanto me reconfortaban en aquel instante.

-Gracias chicos…..enserio- Recité aquella frase mientras les daba un abrazo a ambos, el cuál correspondieron al instante.

-Bueno, tengo que entrar ya…o sino mis padres empezarán a joderme lo que queda de la tarde nos vemos- Dijo Knuckles con cierto tono molesto pero alegre mientras entraba a su hogar.

\- Jeje está bien- Dije yo.

-Cuídate.- Dijo Tails.

Ahora solo quedamos mi compañero zorrito y yo, ahora nos dirigíamos a su casa, no quedaba muy lejos de la del equidna, así que no tomó mucho tiempo para llegar a ella, nos tomó alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar, y cuando por fin llegamos, al hogar del zorrito, nos despedimos muy amigablemente…

-Adiós Sonic, cuídate, y no olvides que estamos contigo…hasta mañana.- Dijo Tails mientras se despedía de mí en el pórtico de su entrada

-Te lo agradezco Tails! Cuídate!-Dije moviendo mi mano en señal de despedida y continué con el trayecto, ahora, hacía mi hogar.

Todavía, aunque no me afectaba tanto, no lo podía creer, de que aquel joven tan lindo para mí, y que se hizo pasar por mi amigo, fuera en realidad un monstruo, un ser sin corazón y un sínico de primera clase, ahora entendía perfectamente el por qué todos lo veían de esa forma tan intimidante y a la vez tan atemorizada que los demás le brindaban a él.

Al cruzar exactamente dos cuadras de la casa de mi zorrito amigo, empecé a sentir una inseguridad o mejor dicho una presencia extraña que se posaba detrás de mí, la sentía a mis espaldas pero cuando volteaba a ver de reojo, no había nada ni nadie que lo causara, al menos eso creía yo, empezaban a hacerse más notables los destellos de los carros que pasaban sobre aquella avenida, no tan transitada, puesto que mi casa estaba un poco lejos prácticamente del lugar donde está la mayoría de la población, pasando por un bosque para llegar a la misma, y sobre mí empezaban a hacer presencia un grupo de estrellas y una gran bóveda azul negruzca, indicando que la noche empezaba, iba pasando por el bosque que ya dentro de poco, daría con el paradero de mi hogar, era oscuro pero alcanzaba a notar todo lo que había a mi alrededor, gracias a la luna que había llegado hace un momento al cielo nocturno que yo apreciaba, estaba llegando a la mitad del bosque cuando sentí que me agarraron de los hombros y me tumbaron al suelo, quedando yo debajo de esa persona, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, por aquel impacto, pero intenté incorporarme, comenzando con abrir mis ojos, para poder ver que o mejor dicho quien había provocado aquel atentado contra mí, encontrándome con el poseedor de aquellos rubíes encendidos que me encantaban al comienzo pero que ahora veía con odio y temor….

-Q-que h-haces?- Dije con temor viendo que mantenía su agarre firme contra mí.

-Qué carajo te pasa?!, Primero te portas como una estúpida colegiala conmigo, decías que era tu amigo, te la pasaste riendo y llorando por tonterías, y después me mandas al carajo!, acaso los topes que te diste conmigo hoy te afectaron tu puta cabeza?!- Gritó el azabache, lo veía muy eufórico, estaba sobretodo consternado por como lo había tratado, se notaba por como elevaba la voz cada vez que mencionaba aquello, por mi parte, estaba asustado, demasiado, como para intercambiar palabra con este desgraciado, así que solo me limité a cerrar mis ojos, mientras sentía como me zarandeaba bruscamente y me reprochaba….evitando….las ganas de llorar…

-Y qué?! Te quedarás callado?!-

-…-

-Oye! Respóndeme!-

-…-

-Te estoy hablando imbécil!-De pronto sentí como una bofetada fue lanzada contra mi rostro causándome un gran dolor y un sonido sonoro alrededor de aquella área, y por más que intenté…no pude contener las lágrimas que por el contorno de mis mejillas y barbilla, comenzaban a brotar…

-Por qué?...Por qué lo haces?...-Decía con mi voz un poco demacrada y desviando mi mirada a la derecha mientras lloraba, tratando de buscar una respuesta provenir de los labios del oscuro.

-Acaso me harás lo mismo?, Me harás lo mismo que le hiciste a Reo?...-Dije volviendo a ver su rostro.

-De eso se trataba todo?!...Por eso fue que te alteraste cuando salimos de la escuela conmigo?!- Decía Shadow mientras en su voz se notaba aún más rabia y más que todo rencor.

-Q-quiero saber qué f-fue lo que p-pasó con ese ch-chico…-Dije mientras volvía a mirar a otro lado para evitar esa mirada que emanaba fuego de aquellos orbes rubí.

-Está bien…-Decía mientras me soltaba y me miraba.

-Mira, lo que en verdad ocurrió fue, que, como ya sabrás él fue amigo mío, éramos muy unidos, compartíamos todo, y siempre teníamos una conexión bastante sólida, y amigable, pero con el transcurso del tiempo todo eso cambió….-Seguía escuchando atentamente, para ver si su versión de la historia haría que cambiara mi forma de verlo.

-Al cabo d meses aproximadamente, él empezó a distanciarse de todo y de todos, en especial de mí, eso me confundía, el que me evitara era muy extraño, más aun tratándose de él, durante ese tiempo, estaba con Mephiles y los demás pero no era lo mismo, con Reo tenía una amistad mucho más apegada e íntima que con ellos, en otras palabras…podía ser yo mismo, y no me preocupaba que pudiese decir, ya que lo conocía bien y sabía que no me cuestionaría…-

-Continua…-Dije secamente mientras miraba al suelo.

-Eso me preocupaba, por una simple razón, él era mi mejor amigo y…con el tiempo, me enamoré de él…-

-Ya veo…-Dije con mucha más tristeza, de saber que esa persona a la que el azabache le había causado tanto daño, había sido también el objetivo y mejor aún el centro de su amor y atención, eso en verdad me dolía.

-Por lo que siempre traté de acercarme para hablar con él, pero siempre me rechazaba o peor, salía huyendo de mí, lo cual me hería, de no poder ayudarle y del simple hecho de que me estuviese evitando, así que una tarde, cuando ya nos disponíamos a salir, quise hablar con Reo, y para suerte, lo encontré frente a su casillero donde guardaba sus últimos libros para irse, me acerqué lo más calmado que pude y le hablé…

''Flashback'':

-Hola Reo.-Dije sonriendo un poco hacía mí querido amigo.

-…e-eh, h-hola Shadow…-Decía el chico gatuno mientras veía que guardaba sus cosas con más prisa.

-Qué te ocurre?- Dije lo más calmado posible, pues no quería alterarle.

-N-nada, nada, nada nada…lo siento tengo que irme adiós decía, preparándose para correr, pero lo acorralé en uno de los casilleros, quedando frente a él.

-No me mientas…sé que te ocurre algo, por qué cierras conmigo?, soy tu amigo, por qué no confías en mí?.-

-Quieres que te cuente?!, Muy bien!

-Cuando iba a mi hogar, en la tarde el día en que tú tuviste que quedarte con el maestro Yukina, cuando estaba solo, me dirigía a mi hogar, me encontré con mi hermana, así que nos fuimos a mi casa juntos.-

-Y?-Pregunté confuso, quería saber más.

-Espera que aún no acabo.-Dijo Reo con cierto nivel de rabia en su voz, y en sus ojos podía notar tristeza reflejada.

-Muy bien…continúa…-

-Íbamos rumbo a mi casa, y pasamos al callejón de siempre cuando íbamos para mi casa recuerdas?, pues ahí había un asaltante, con una pistola en sus manos, quería lo que llevábamos, y mi hermana se negó, pues me puso detrás de ella y me protegió, y el asaltante atentó contra mi hermana tirándose encima de ella y empezando a apuñalearle…y…y-y…y yo estaba en shock, no supe que hacer cuando el tipo nos embistió estaba tirado en el suelo junto con ella y no podía moverme nada de la impresión que tenía, vi como mi hermana me miraba, y me sonrió diciendo:

-''No te preocupes hermanito, t-te q-quiero….''

Dijo esas últimas palabras decayendo su mano y cerrando sus ojos, y el tipo se quedó estático y luego se levantó de golpe, la capucha que quedaba se le corrió un poco dejando…ver su rostro, pero se fue corriendo…y-y…y e-era…era…

-Dime quién era?-Pregunté un poco sorprendido y asustado de lo que le pudo haber pasado a mi pequeño.

-Y todavía lo preguntas idiota?!, ERAS TÚ CABRÓN!-Dijo Reo, con rabia en sus ojos llorando, veía a mi alrededor pero no había nadie, sino solamente el equidna y el zorro que tenía por compañeros, y al parecer por su rostro, se veía que lo que pensaban no era nada bueno.

-P-pero…e-eso…no es p-posible…YO JAMÁS TE HARÍA DAÑO!-Dije gritándole un poco, pues me sorprendió aquella insinuación de parte del propio Reo-

-Entonces cómo puedes explicar esto?!, cómo puedes explicar que ese hijo de puta tuviera tú mismo rostro?!-Decía Reo al borde de la cólera.

-NO LO SÉ!- Grité más que furioso, estaba eufórico de que me culparan por algo que no hice y más encima algo de esa magnitud.

-No sigas más…no te quiero volver ver nunca!, hasta nunca Shadow!-Dijo lo último Reo, mientras me empujaba bruscamente y salía corriendo, por inercia lo seguí, me encontré con mis amigos, y me ayudaron a buscarle, hasta que lo encontramos en medio de un bosque no tan grande, le rodeamos para que no escapara, pues esa era su intención, escapar, él no quería hablar conmigo, solo me calumniaba, y me lanzaba cualquier tipo de blasfemia existente o que pasara por su mente, hasta que….

-Ya déjame en paz maldito hijo de perra!- Decía Reo mientras yo me acercaba rápidamente, pues estaba harto de todo esto, y sin más, por mi carácter, eso paso….

-Y cállate!- y le di un puñetazo que lo lanzó al piso, y veía como de su boca escurría sangre, y no se movía.

-Shadow, que hiciste?!- Gritó Mephiles sorprendido al igual que todos.

-N-no fue m-mi intención…y-yo s-solo…-

-Ya cierra la boca!, no hay tiempo para eso, hay que sacarlo de aquí, y llevarlo a su casa…-Dijo Espió anonadado.

Y así fue, lo llevamos a su casa, donde nos recibió su madre, vio a su hijo y dijo que lo entrásemos rápido, y ella llamó a una ambulancia, la misma llegó tiempo después, y Reo su fue con su madre en ella, no lo podía creer, lo había golpeado, a él…al dueño de mi corazón.

No quise ir a la escuela por una semana, estaba devastado. No quería verle, no tenía el coraje para hacerlo, pero después tuve que hacer frente a lo que había hecho, y debía enmendar las cosas con mi pequeño gatito. Pero el tiempo pasó y Reo no volvió, no le volví a ver en ningún lado, me sentía triste, lo quería ver, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, pero él no volvía, fui a su casa, y lo que vi, me partió el corazón, se había ido, la casa estaba en venta, se había esfumado sin siquiera decir una palabra, me había dejado solo, tan solo como estaba en un principio, con un vació en mi corazón, lo cual me causó gran desesperación

''Fin del Flashback''

-Eso fue lo que en verdad ocurrió…-Decía Shadow, mirando a otro lado y con una leve tristeza en sus ojos, esas llamas encendidas que había visto hace poco, se habían apagado, dejando un leve color rojo-marrón, demacrado y herido.

-Shadow…-Dije sorprendido, y con gran pena, y sobretodo tristeza, en primer lugar, por como lo había tratado, en segundo lugar, por actuar sin conocer su verdadero motivo, y en tercer pero más importante lugar, es que me traicioné a mí mismo, juzgando por fiarme de lo que dicen los demás.

Después vi como en un movimiento adelantado, Shadow se abalanzó contra mí como antes, con la diferencia que me abrazaba por mi cintura y espalda, tirándonos de nueva cuenta al piso.

-Pero sabes…creo que Reo, ha…abandonado mi corazón.-Decía el azabache mientras me miraba con ternura.

-P-por qué lo dices Shadow?- Pregunté algo confundido.

-Por esto…-Y en un instante, Shadow se había adueñado de mis labios por completo, me besaba con ternura y pasión mientras que me acariciaba con ternura, por mi parte yo estaba anonadado, y un poco feliz…porque tal vez, ya entendía a lo que se refería el veteado. Se separó de mí y quedamos unidos por un hilo de saliva proveniente de ambas bocas, mientras me miraba y me sonreía calmadamente…

-Ss-Shadow…Decía con la respiración, entrecortada, por causa de aquel beso.

-Porque te amo…esa es la razón, porque ahora tú eres quien ha entrado en mi corazón, y no quiero….no quiero perderte como ocurrió con mi primer amor.-Decía mientras colocaba su cabeza detrás de mí cuello y se aferraba a mí con más fuerza.

No tenía palabras, simplemente imité su acción, estaba más que feliz, de saber que todo era un malentendido, y mejor aún, ya sabía que era lo que sentía por el azabache, ahora mí azabache…

-Yo también te amo…Shadow…-Dije mientras le volvía a mirar.

Y se fundió conmigo en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, mientras él acariciaba mi parte trasera, yo me deleitaba con esa fina y fuerte espalda que él tenía, simplemente me enloquecía, pero, nos separamos de nuevo…

-Perdóname, por haberte golpeado….no fue mi intención.-Decía mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano, y después con su lengua.

-A-ah…Shad…-decía entre un gemido bastante audible para mi Shadow, lo cual saco una sonrisa de mi querido azabache.

-Jeje…te amo…-Dijo Shadow.

-Yo también…y más de lo que crees…-Dije mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

Por un largo tiempo nos quedamos en aquel bosque, disfrutando cada uno de las caricias del otro, obteniendo por respuesta la misma iniciativa y placer envolvente que no hacía sino hacernos gozar lentamente, mientras éramos acogidos dentro del corazón del otro, como señal de un irrefutable e irrompible amor.


	6. Confesiones y Nuevas Relaciones

Mientras éramos acogidos por los hermosos rayos de la luna sobre nosotros, Shadow y yo seguíamos experimentando el placer de degustar los labios del otro en un intento en vano por calmar aquella ansiedad que por nuestros cuerpos recorría, pero lamentablemente…tuvimos que parar, no porque así lo quisiéramos, sino por la hora, mientras Shadow me seguía besando mire el reloj que tenía en mi mano derecha y me impresioné, al ver la hora que era, eran las 6:45…y de seguro, mi madre estaría más que preocupada de que no hiciera presencia en mi hogar, a la hora que se suponía, y en la que ella me esperaría…

Alejé suavemente al oscuro con mis manos en su pecho, que por cierto al denotar, era firme y escultural, lo cual me provocó un sonrojo elevado….por otra parte, Shadow me miraba con confusión, pues quería saber el porqué lo había detenido…

-Hmm? Qué sucede?, No te agrada?-Preguntó Shadow, pensando en que aquel beso no había sido de mi agrado.

-No es eso…-Espeté tranquilamente.

-Entonces?- Preguntó el azabache aún más curioso.

-Es que…bueno, ya es muy tarde y…tengo que llegar a mi casa, mi madre de seguro estará preocupada por mí…lo sé.- Respondí.

-Ya veo…bueno, está bien, no pasa nada…mejor, te acompaño hasta tu casa?- Me preguntó mi lindo erizo veteado, con un semblante alegre.

-E-esto…no te es problema?-Pregunté un poco apenado y nervioso.

-Para nada, es tarde y no puedo dejarte caminando solo y que le pase algo malo a mi pequeño Uke- Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me veía a los ojos.

-Q-qué?...S-Shadow, cómo me llamaste?- Pregunté más que exaltado, pues estaba apenado, súper sonrojado y tan feliz que me daban ganas de saltar y gritar como una quinceañera, pero me contuve…

-Te llamé mi pequeño Uke, acaso…te molesta?-Preguntó mi chico ébano, mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno un poco dudoso.

Entonces, en una fracción de segundo, me abracé al cuello de Shadow y deposité un gran y jugoso beso en sus labios, a lo cual el oscuro se sorprendió, pues no se lo esperaba…

-Para nada, mi lindo y hermoso Seme…-Dije devolviendo aquella pícara sonrisa que me dedico un momento atrás.

-Está bien…oye quisiera hacerte una pregunta importante…-Dijo Shadow.

-Adelante, qué quieres saber?...-Contesté

Y en un suave ritmo, Shadow se arrodillo estilo caballero ante una princesa, delante de mí, y tomó mi mano derecha…

-Sonic The Hedgehog, quisieras ser mi pareja de ahora en adelante?-Pregunto el erizo veteado mientras besaba mi mano, la cual había tomado.

-Shadow…-No pude articular ninguna palabra más que el nombre de mi azabache, estaba feliz, más que feliz, sentía que mis lágrimas volvían a brotar nuevamente, pero esta vez, era de felicidad, una felicidad indescriptible, y realmente grande….

-Qué dices?-Volvió a interrogar el oscuro.

-Sí¡Si¡, si quiero ser tu pareja Shadow¡- Dije muy emocionado mientras abrazaba a mi nuevo novio por el cuello mientras le daba un cálido y tierno beso.

-Te amo…mucho- Dijo Shadow, por la falta de aire por causa de nuestro beso.

-Yo igual…Shadow- Dije igual de jadeante.

Y así, continuando por aquel bosque, tomados de la mano, seguimos rumbo a mi hogar, mientras que a la vez, comentábamos sobre el tema causante de nuestro descontento, en el intermedio de la conversación…

-No sé por qué la gente me evita si yo no le hice nada malo?-Se lamentaba Shadow mientras su mirada bajaba un poco.

-Escucha, no debes sentirte afligido por algo que tú no hiciste, si algo me ha enseñado la vida es a no juzgar sin conocer, lo cual no efectué hace unos momentos, pero ese no es el punto, tú como afectado debes pensar, si en realidad has sido el causante de una situación o no, si en realidad no eres responsable de un mal acto del cual te inculparon, has notar que no fuiste tú, enfrenta el problema, y hazle saber a los demás, que las cosas, no son como las pintan…-Dije dándole un consejo a Shadow, pues al parecer lo necesitaba, y más encima, debía ponerlo en práctica.

-Gracias mi amor, me has abierto los ojos, ahora sé lo que debo hacer, debo poner un alto a todo, y comentar mi versión de la historia, pero…que tal si no quieren escucharme?, o me humillan de nuevo?- Dijo Shadow feliz, pero luego un poco triste de pensar en las consecuencias, que él imaginaba que ocurrirían si hacía frente a ello.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo cuando eso pase, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie se meta contigo me oíste?- Dije confortándolo con un abrazo.

-Enserio…gracias Sonic, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

-Igualmente cariño-

Sin más llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, la cual no tuve ni tiempo de abrir puesto que se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a mi madre muy asustada y preocupada, tenía los ojos un poco llorosos, pués, se notaba que le había hecho falta…

-Sonic¡, Dónde estabas?¡?¡?¡, estaba muy preocupada por ti, estaba por salir a buscarte y…-Decía mi madre muy agitada.

-Cálmate mamá, ya estoy aquí en casa , perdóname si me demoré, es que estaba recorriendo la escuela con un amigo, y después fuimos a caminar a la plaza que queda cerca de aquí, perdón por no haberte avisado.-Dije dándole un fuerte abrazo a mi madre, el cual fue correspondido igual o más fuerte que el mío.

-Está bien…pero por favor, llega antes si vas a salir, o llámame, pero por favor, que yo pueda saber en dónde estás si?- Respondió mi madre.

-Esta bien…-Dije separándome de ella.

-Oye, quién es él?- Dijo mi madre mientras se limpiaba los ojos un poco, señalando a mí novio.

-Ah¡ él es Shadow, es el amigo con quien salí hoy-

-Mamá- Shadow, Shadow-Mamá.-Dije presentando al azabache y a mi madre felizmente.

-Es un gusto señora, soy Shadow The Hedgehog.-Dijo Shadow muy cortésmente, mientras tomaba la mano de mi madre y depositaba un beso en ella.

-Oh que caballero, el gusto es mío, soy Kiara, es un placer conocerte.-Dijo mi madre haciendo una reverencia estilo real.

-Tienes razón má, es todo un caballero…- Espeté sonriendo al ojicarmín.

-S-Sonic…no exageres…-Respondió Shadow con un leve sonrojo en su piel color canela.

-Por favor pasa Shadow, estaba a punto de terminar de preparar la cena, sería un gusto que nos acompañaras.-

-Perdón pero es que no quiero incomodar.-

-Tonterías, pasa, eres bienvenido.- Dije para aliviar un poco el nerviosismo del mayor.

-Muy bien, con permiso.-Dijo Shadow mientras entraba al último a la casa.

Al entrar, Shadow quedó en el mismo shock que yo, al ver la maravillosa morada que tenía, lo cual saco una sonrisa en mi madre y yo…

-Te gusta mi casa?- Pregunté al veteado.

-Es enorme…y muy estilizada, sin duda una gran casa.-Dijo haciendo un cumplido hacía nosotros.

-Gracias Shadow, eres muy amable.- Dijo mi madre sonriéndole.

Después de esa pequeña introducción, pasamos al comedor, en donde mi madre nos dijo que tomáramos asiento, mientras ella terminaba de hacer los últimos toques a la comida, mientras que Shadow y yo, ya estábamos sentados en la mesa…

-Que gran casa tienes amor…-Dijo Shadow a modo de susurro, pues no quería que mi madre escuchara el trato que tenía hacía mí, lo cual capté al instante.

-Lo sé, es genial, yo quedé estupefacto, al igual que tú cuando llegamos ayer…-Comenté

-Espera, hasta ayer llegaste aquí a tu casa?-Preguntó curioso el veteado.

-No, a la ciudad…pues, debido al trabajo de mi padre, constantemente cambiamos de hogar, y no permanecemos más de 6 meses en un lugar.-Respondí al oscuro.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Shadow con tristeza en su voz.

-Qué pasa?, por qué estas triste?-

-Porque después de éste semestre tú te irás de aquí, y me quedare solo de nuevo.-Dijo Shadow, bajando la mirada.

Sin que mi madre se diera cuenta, le di un beso en los labios a mi erizo…

-No me dejaste terminar tontito, ésta será la última vez que cambiamos de casa, aquí es donde nos quedaremos definitivamente.

-E-enserio?, No te irás de aquí?-Preguntó mi lindo Seme viéndome a los ojos con un aura de esperanza irradiada en ellos.

-Cómo podría dejar a mi lindo Shadow solito?- Dije mientras seguíamos hablando bajo.

En un movimiento apresurado, Shadow se adueñó de nueva cuenta de mis labios, durando poco antes de que llegase mi madre con la cena... y para sorpresa mi madre llegó con la cena en sus manos, dejando el plato al frente de cada uno de nosotros, mientras ella tomaba asiento, y nos disponíamos para empezar a degustar aquella cena deliciosa, no solo para la vista y el olfato, sino para el paladar…

-Te gustan los rabioles, Shadow?-Preguntó mi madre mientras observaba a mi erizo, tomar su primer bocado.

-Están increíbles Señora Kiara, muy delicioso.-Comentó Shadow al pasar aquel alimento.

-Que bien que te gustaron cielo, los hice con mucho esfuerzo, y a ti Sonic?-Respondió y preguntó mi madre hacía mí.

-Como siempre mamá, una comida deliciosa y perfecta, esta vez te luciste, como de costumbre.- Dije mientras daba un beso a mi madre en la mejilla, en señal de agradecimiento por aquella maravilla culinaria.

-Gracias cariño- Dijo mi madre sonriendo. Por su parte, Shadow nos observaba de reojo y sonreía, y mi madre tomó la palabra para iniciar una nueva conversación…

\- Y cómo fue que se han conocido?- Comenzó mi madre.

-Pues, ésta mañana de camino a la escuela, iba corriendo puesto que iba tarde, estaba un poco distraído, y choque con Shadow, no le di tiempo de hablar, solo me disculpé y seguí corriendo.-Dije cubriendo a mi erizo, pues no quería que mi madre supiera el cómo me gritó cuando lo choqué.

Después Shadow tomó la palabra…

-Y en clases, escuche que golpeaban la puerta, al parecer no quería entrar, puesto que había rechazado la invitación del Profesor Yukina para pasar aún con la puerta cerrada, así que él no tuvo más remedio que abrirla, y le insinuó de nuevo que pasara, lo cual obedeció, pero muy tímidamente, cuando entró estaba sonrojado y con la mirada baja, y nos fue presentado junto con los demás de la clase. Al verlo noté que estaba muy nervioso, pues era su primer día, cuando se dirigía a su asiento, el cual estaba delante de mí, y eso me daría la oportunidad para poder hablarle, claro que no en ese momento, estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de hacer contacto por primera vez, así que lo invité a almorzar conmigo en las afueras de la escuela, y así nos fuimos haciendo amigos, él me enseñó su libro de bocetos de dibujo y así fuimos hablando poco a poco de lo que nos gustaba hacer y esas cosas, yo igual le mostré mí libro de bocetos, pues a mí igual me encanta dibujar, y ese fue un gran paso para poder entendernos mejor….-Comentó Shadow.

-Vaya¡ Así que tú también dibujas?, es genial…-Alagó mi madre al azabache.

-Gracias, pero no tan bien como Sonic…-Dijo Shadow.

-Jeje…no es para tanto, tú igual eres un gran artista.- Dije devolviendo el cumplido hacía Shadow.

-Me alegra que tengan cosas en común, eso es bueno para la base de una gran amistad.-

-Gracias…-Dijimos al unisóno mi oscuro y yo.

Continuamos con nuestra comida, y a la vez platicábamos de muchas cosas que sucedieron a lo largo del día, y de nuestra niñez, pasamos un rato agradable, y podía notar que Shadow se abría cada vez con mi madre y yo, dando a conocer nuevas perspectivas de las que teníamos de él.

Acabada la cena, ayudamos a mi madre a recoger los trastes de la mesa, y le ayudamos a organizar lo que se había ensuciado con ella, mientras mi madre acomodaba los trastes en su sitio, Shadow los lavaba y yo los secaba, de reojo miré los brazos de Shadow mientras enjuagaba los trastes, con la camisa de la escuela a medio brazo y quedé sorprendido, eran unos brazos fuertes y bien formados a simple vista, a lo que me sonroje, sin que Shadow ni mi madre se dieran cuenta.

Terminada la labor, mi madre nos agradeció, y pasamos al sofá a continuar con nuestra conversación que habíamos entablado, y lo que seguía era algo un poco difícil, pues quería comentar a mi madre que con Shadow no tenía solo una amistad, sino algo más allá…

Ya acomodados, Shadow sentado a mi lado, y mi madre en una silla individual al frente, tomé la palabra…

-Madre, hay algo que quiero contarte…- Dije con un peso leve en mi pecho.

-Qué es mi cielo?- Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-Recuerdas lo que me comentaste cuando tenía 8 años?- Estaba un poco dudoso de continuar, pues no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella.

-Te refieres a…eso…?- Dijo mi madre, tratando de hacer un énfasis discreto por Shadow, el creía ella, que no sabía nada.

-Sí…-

''Flashback''

Llegando de la escuela….

-Mamá, Papá hay algo que quiero preguntarles….-Decía mientras entraba en la cocina, donde mis padres se encontraban.

-Qué sería cariño?- Volteó a verme mientras dejaba de preparar el almuerzo.

-Es normal…que a un chico le guste otro chico?- Pregunté un poco apenado.

Mi padre quedó pasmado, pero luego pensativo, ninguno respondió mi pregunta, sino al contrario mi padre me formuló una.

-Acaso a ti te gusta algún chico?- Preguntó mi padre tranquila y tiernamente.

-B-bueno, la verdad, es que sí…me gusta un chico de mi clase, y quería saber es normal?-Pregunté de nueva cuenta.

-Mira cielo, hay algunos que dicen, que la homosexualidad, es una abominación, y que es algo que daña a la gente.-Dijo mi madre explicando su punto de vista.

-Eso quiere decir q-que yo so-soy un m-monstruo?- Dije a punto de llorar.

-No campeón, déjame contarte algo, también hay muchos que piensan lo contrario, creen que es algo normal y hermoso, porque si bien se sabe, para el amor no hay barrera alguna que impida expresarlo, si a ti te gusta una chica, un chico, o incluso te gustan ambos, ten en cuenta lo siguiente: No importa lo que digan o hagan, tú deber es hacer que ese amor que sientes por alguien, llegue a esa persona pase lo que pase, y ten en cuenta que, aunque haya muchos que te puedan discriminar, hay muchos otros que te apoyan, como tu madre y yo, si alguna vez, necesitas hablar sobre eso, o necesitas algún consejo, no dudes en preguntar vale?- Dijo mi padre dándome una sincera sonrisa y un abrazo.

-Recuerda que estamos contigo, y te apoyaremos hasta el final mi amor.-Dijo mi madre uniéndose al abrazo.

-Gracias Mamá…Gracias Papá…-Respondí.

-De nada hijo, cuenta con nosotros.- Dijeron mis padres al unísono

''Fin Del Flashback''

-La verdad es que, con Shadow tengo una relación, mucho más compleja.-Dije como para no hacer tan obvia mi respuesta.

-A qué te refieres?- Dijo mi madre un poco confundida, pero por otra parte parecía saber lo que le iba a comentar, por la expresión en su cara.

-Bueno…es que Shadow y yo…- Dudoso de continuar, Shadow notó mi nerviosismo, y tomó mi mano, para calmarme y pude continuar…

-Somos novios…- Termine de decir al instante en que miraba para otro lado, pues estaba muy nervioso de que mi madre llegase a reprochar o declinar mi relación con el veteado. Así que solo me limité a escuchar, pero no escuche comentario alguno, lo cual por inercia me hizo voltear nuevamente hacia mi madre, la cual se levantó de su asiento, y se paró en frente de nosotros.

-Eso es fantástico cariño¡-Dijo mi madre, mientras nos regalaba un abrazo a Shadow y a mí, el que correspondimos con gran entusiasmo, estaba sorprendido, pues era algo que no esperaba.

-Enserio?-Pregunté, pues todavía seguía incrédulo.

-Claro que si¡, es maravilloso que te enamoraras de la persona que elegiste.-Dijo mi madre mirando a Shadow.

-Gracias mamá…-Dije abrazándole de nueva cuenta.

Cuando nos separamos, mi madre se ubicó al frente de Shadow y le habló…

-Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo, te lo agradezco…pero quisiera pedirte un favor cielo.- Dijo mientras miraba con ternura a mi Shadow.

-Lo que usted diga Señora Kiara.-Respondió Shadow cortésmente.

-Por favor, cuida a mi hijo, quiero que sea feliz con la persona que él ha elegido, y pienso que lo ha hecho muy bien, siento que eres el indicado para mi hijo, cuídalo por favor…les deseo lo mejor- Dijo dándole un abrazo a Shadow.

-Cuidaré a mi Sonic, lo prometo, le doy mi palabra.-Dijo Shadow correspondiendo aquel muestra de afecto.

-Gracias…espero que seáis muy felices los dos.-Dijo mi madre a los dos después de haber finalizado aquel acto fraternal con nosotros.

-Gracias…-Dijimos ambos.

Al ver la hora en el reloj de la sala, vi que eran las 9:55, y Shadow hizo lo mismo, y se sorprendió, y se fue despidiendo de nosotros…

-Ya tengo que irme, muchas gracias por todo Señora.-Dijo Shadow mientras tomaba su mochila y nos dirigíamos a la puerta a despedirlo.

-No, gracias a ti querido.-Dijo mi madre mientras se despedía de un beso en la mejilla con mi novio.

Después Shadow se acercó a mí, y me agarro de la cintura y me besó en los labios, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo, pues fue algo inesperado, y no tuve más remedio que aceptar aquella oferta, correspondiendo aquel contacto al rodear mis manos en su cuello, no duramos mucho, sabiendo que mi madre estaba a nuestro lado, nos separamos y la miramos….estaba con las manos en su boca llorando, estábamos muy preocupados, así que le atendimos al instante…

-Qué pasa Señora Kiara?- Preguntó Shadow preocupado por mi madre.

-Que pasa mamá? Estas bien?- Dije tomando su hombro.

-Si cielo, estoy bien, solo que…estoy muy feliz…de ambos.-Terminando ésta frase, mi madre nos dio otro abrazo a los dos, que correspondimos tranquilos y muy felices.

-Bueno…no te entretengo más Shadow…-Dijo mi madre secándose las lágrimas.

-Tiene razón, bueno me voy, adiós Señora Kiara, adiós amor.- Se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa.

-Es hora de dormir cielo, vamos, a la cama…-Dijo mi madre.

-Segura que estas bien?- Cuestioné nuevamente.

-Claro que sí, más que bien cariño, anda, ve a cambiarte y a arreglarte para dormir, buenas noches Sonic…-Dijo mi madre subiendo las escaleras mientras la veía entrar a su habitación.

-Buenas noches mamá…-Dije imitando su acción, subí las escaleras y me preparé para dormir debidamente, cerré la puerta de mi habitación, y entré en mi cama tapando mi cuerpo hasta mi pecho, viendo hacía la ventana, a la luna que se veía más brillante, y parecía que me sonreía, mientras pensaba, que nada mejor podría haber ocurrido hoy, pensaba en que ahora, Shadow era mi novio, y mejor aún, mi madre lo había comprendido, y nos había aceptado feliz, estaba en paz, tranquilo, y un poco adormilado, cerraba mis ojos lentamente mientras empezaba a soñar, a soñar felizmente en un mundo ajeno al exterior en mi cabeza, en un mundo tranquilo y perfecto, ese mundo que para mí era conocido como Shadow.


	7. La Verdad detrás de 'Reo'

Al día siguiente me desperté como de costumbre, pero con la diferencia de que éste, no sería un día cualquiera, sería el día en que ayudaría a Shadow a ser aceptado por los demás, y también claro, a profesar el amor que siento por aquel oscuro erizo veteado, me levanté de mi cama con mucho entusiasmo y fui a prepararme debidamente para un día de escuela común, bajé a la sala y no había nadie, fui a la cocina y encontré a mis padres juntos, al parecer mi padre no tuvo que entrar al trabajo hoy en la mañana, puesto que todavía seguía en la casa, entré con una sonrisa en mi rostro y les salude muy alegremente….

-Hola Mamá- Dije saludando a mi madre de un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola cariño, como dormiste?- Interrogó mi progenitora materna.

-Muy bien madre, gracias por preguntar jeje….- Dije sonriente.

Tomé asiento en la mesa, en donde se encontraba mi padre, mientras mi madre terminaba de preparar los desayunos, junto a él, repetí la misma acción que con mi madre…

-Hola Pá- Dije sonriendo a mi padre.

-Hola Sonic, cómo has estado?...-Pregunto mi padre viéndome con serenidad y a la vez felicidad reflejada en sus ojos.

-Bien, gracias.-Respondí de nueva cuenta.

Luego mi madre puso el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina y empezamos a comer…

-Provecho mis amores…-Dijo mi madre a mi padre y a mí en tono cariñoso.

-Gracias Cariño…-Dijo mi padre mientras besaba a mi madre en los labios suavemente.

-De nada cielo…-Respondió mi madre.

-Gracias má…-Dije contento hacia mi madre.

-De nada hijo.-Me sonrió mientras tomaba asiento para empezar a desayunar.

Esa parte de la mañana transcurrió normalmente, mis padres y yo platicábamos acerca de cómo me había ido en mi primer día de clases, por supuesto rememorando aquello por mi padre, ya que él no sabía nada.

Ya después de pasar una larga explicación…

-Sonic, tú sabes que no debes de preocupar así a tu madre…te pudo haber pasado algo.-Dijo mi padre a modo protector.

-Lo sé Papá, lo lamento….-Dije sinceramente.

-Bueno, ya no importa, el caso y lo más importante, es otro asunto que quiero tratar contigo…-Dijo mi padre viéndome fijamente pero no intimidante, solo calmada y perceptiva.

-Y qué sería papá?-Pregunté, pues estaba muy confundido, ya que aún no descifraba qué era lo que mi padre quería platicar conmigo.

-Tu madre ya me contó todo anoche…-Esa simple frase fue suficiente, para darme perfecta cuenta a lo que se refería mi padre con ello, ya me había quedado más que claro.

-Oh…Acerca de Shadow?- Pregunté un poco dudoso, de pensar si mi papá sabía su nombre, y más encima si le daba buena espina.

-Así es…mira, estoy más que orgulloso, de que hayas encontrado a quien tú amas en realidad, y más encima en tu primer día de escuela, eso es amor a primera vista….ya te lo había dicho cuando eras pequeño recuerdas?.-Explicó mi padre esperando una de mis respuestas.

-Sí que lo recuerdo jeh… -Dije un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que ésta conversación, no se tornaría de reproche o desconfiada, como ocurre con la mayoría de padres en la adolescencia.

-Pués también hay algo que quiero comentarte, pero quiero que sea algo serio….y espero que me escuches con atención ok?.- Dijo mi padre esta vez, con seriedad en sus ojos.

-Si claro…-Dije un poco inseguro.

-Por lo que me ha comentado tu madre, se nota que tu novio Shadow es muy buena persona y todo un caballero, pero, eso es algo que a mí, no me consta, y quiero averiguar por mí mismo, en fin…a lo que voy es que….tú, al igual que tu madre, sois lo más importante, valioso y hermoso que tengo en mi vida, y por tanto, no puedo dejar que sufran, su felicidad y bienestar es mi prioridad primordial, y tengo que asegurarme de que estén bien, bueno…sin alargar más esto, quiero resumírtelo todo en un momento….si llego a saber, que Shadow, te lastima, te usa, o peor te engaña, ten por seguro que no dudaré en golpearle hasta que pierda el conocimiento, por ahora me fiaré en la perspectiva de tu madre, pero hasta entonces….es mejor que Shadow siga siendo el ''caballero'' que es….entendiste…?-Dijo mi padre muy serio.

-E-está bien…..- Dije un poco asustado por lo que me comentó mi padre, estaba nervioso, de que por algún malentendido mi padre golpeara a Shadow.

Pero también debería recordar, de que solo fue una advertencia, y hacer todo lo posible porque mi padre conozca quien es Shadow realmente, sin más terminé de desayunar y subí al baño a cepillar mis dientes y a terminar de arreglar un poco mis púas, fui a mi cuarto y guardé mis libros para ese día, por suerte ese día tocaba matemática al comienzo de la jornada, me gustan mucho los números, pero creo que hoy….no podré dejar de pensar en la ecuación….'' Sonic + Shadow = Amor'' o al menos eso debía intentar, tomé mi mochila y salí directo a la sala, en donde me esperaba mi madre para despedirme por las mañanas…

-Adiós madre-Dije despidiéndome de un beso con mi madre.

-Adiós Sonic, suerte hoy, si llegas tarde, recuerda avisar oíste?- Dijo mi madre mientras arreglaba un poco más el cuello de mí suéter café escolar.

-Sí mamá-Dije sonriendo un poco apenado.

Estaba a punto de salir de casa, pero tocaron el timbre, mi madre fue y abrió la puerta primero, mi padre llego a estar a mi lado, por el sonido del timbre, nos quedamos ahí atrás de mi madre para saber quien era…

-Hola Shadow, cómo estás?-Saludó mi madre a, quien al parecer era mi erizo veteado.

-Buenos días Señora Kiara, muy bien, como ha amanecido?- Preguntó Shadow cortés.

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar cariñ mi madre con alegría.

Nosotros, con mi padre escuchábamos a mi madre y a Shadow conversar, puesto que mi madre, abrió solamente un poco la puerta, para que apenas se viera su persona, miré a mi padre quien estaba con una mano bajo su mentón, en modo pensativo, pues estaba, verificando el comportamiento de Shadow con mi madre, y muy probablemente quería verificar como actuaba con cada uno de nosotros, así que su actividad dio inicio…

De nuevo en la puerta….

-Y qué necesitas?-Dijo mi madre alegremente.

-Venía a recoger a Sonic, se encuentra todavía aquí?-Preguntó el veteado a mi madre.

De vuelta adentro….

-Sí, espera un momento.-Dijo mi madre cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

-Es Shadow, vino a llevarte a la escuela.- Dijo mi madre un tanto alegre.

-E-enserio?, v-vaya…-Dije un poco anonadado, pues eso no me lo esperaba.

-No hay tiempo que perder, apresúrate y no le dejes esperando.-Dijo mi madre arreglando mis púas un poco más rápido.

-Ok está bien.- Dije antes de salir pero….

-Sonic espera.-Dijo mi padre.

-Hmm? Qué sucede?.- Pregunté.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, ten cuidado, te queremos.-Dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias papá, adiós.-Dije dándome vuelta para abrir la puerta con mi madre a mi lado.

En la puerta nuevamente….

-H-hola Shads…-Dije un poco sonrojado y nerviosito.

-Hola cariño, como amaneciste?-Dijo repitiendo la misma acción de la noche anterior, solo que esta vez fue un pequeño beso, pués sabía bien que debía mantener la compostura, si quería quedar bien frente a mi madre, apenas nos despegamos volteé a ver a mi madre quien solo echaba una pequeña risilla, y dentro de la casa veía a mi padre, asomar su cabeza, por la pared de la sala, señalando con sus dos dedos sus ojos y señalándome con los mismos a mí, como diciéndome con el gesto…''Los estaré vigilando'', no le tomé mucha importancia, así que retomé mi conversación con el veteado….

-Bien, y tú?-Pregunté sonriendo.

-Muy alegre.-Dijo Shadow demostrando con su rostro lo anterior dicho.

-Y por qué es?- Pregunté, aún curioso.

-Porque estoy contigo Sonic.-Dijo el oscuro dándome un abrazo.

Por su parte mi madre dio un pequeño sonido, como cuando ves algo tierno como un gatito haciendo monadas.

-Owww…-Dijo mi madre viéndonos con ternura.

-Shadowwww….-Dije sonrojado por aquel comentario, pues me dio mucha vergüenza que lo dijese frente a mi madre.

-Jeje descuida….ahora, nos vamos?, son las 8:00.-Dijo Shadow.

-Ohh…tienes razón mira la hora, bueno es hora de que se vayan.-Dijo mi madre.

-Adiós mamá.-Dije.

-Adiós chicos- Dijo mi madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Junto con Shadow a mi lado, nos dirigíamos rumbo a la escuela, claro con paso un poco presuroso, por causa de la charlita antes platicada con mi madre, mientras nos acercábamos a la escuela, Shadow cambiaba su expresión a una insegura, podía notarse a simple vista sin necesidad de comentarlo, lo sabía por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, de un modo extraño…..a mi parecer…

-Shadow, qué sucede?- Pregunté a mi azabache

-Nada Sonic…es solo que….-Se detuvo.

-Te sientes inseguro por lo que ocurra hoy verdad?-

-Pero…cómo?- Dijo el veteado.

-Aunque lleve poco de conocerte, sé cuándo algo te aqueja, no te preocupes, estarás bien- Dije dándole ánimos para continuar.

-Gracias- Dijo Shadow sonriéndome, al parecer le había alentado un poco.

Después de un tiempo, llegamos a la escuela, entramos, y ocurrió lo mismo que ayer, todos se me quedaban viendo con tristeza, y Shadow lo notaba, veía su rostro y se desvanecía aquella sonrisa de un color blanco perlado que tanto me encantaba, mostrando de a poco a la bestia que ayer era él, lo notaba en sus ojos nuevamente, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, le tomé del hombro para que se calmara, cosa que hizo cuando volteó su mirada hacía mí, así que tomó aire y se dirigió a toda la escuela en ese momento….

-Quiero que todos sepan la verdad, la verdad….de lo que en verdad ocurrió con aquel chico, aquel al que todos conocían como Reo, o al menos algunos lo hacían….-Empezó Shadow a hablar, al parecer sí logramos captar la atención de todo el plantel escolar, incluidos los maestros, y también la de mis dos amigos, junto con Jet y Amy, al parecer querían escuchar su versión de la historia.

-Él era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, nunca pudiese haberle hecho daño a él, porque era alguien muy especial para mí, y la razón de que su comportamiento, el que muchos habrán notado, no fue mi culpa, fue gracias a un trauma que fue causado por la muerte de su hermana mayor, él creía, que yo haría tal cosa, por el simple hecho de que tuviera un cierto parecido con el asesino.- Continuó por largo rato hasta que llegó la parte del malentendido, todos estaban más que anonadados por escuchar la verdadera versión de mi oscuro, al parecer muchos no se lo esperaban.

-Un día, después de clases, reñí con Reo por aquel incidente, salió a correr, así que pedí ayuda a mis amigos a buscarle, lo cual logramos, ya que le encontramos en un bosque, debido a mí carácter no fue fácil controlar mi enojo por tantas evasiones e insultos de parte de Reo, por lo que le asesté un puño provocando que él cayera desmayado, lo llevamos a su casa donde su madre nos atendió y llamo a una ambulancia para llevárselo, desde entonces no volví a ver a Reo, aquí ni en ninguna parte, fui de nuevo a su casa y….-Shadow no podía contener las lágrimas de recordar aquel incidente.

-Se había ido, se había mudado de su casa, y jamás lo volví a ver.-Finalizó Shadow

-Esa es la verdad.- Dijo continuamente acabando.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, algunos, chicos y chicas, lloraban para ellos mismos, al parecer, Shadow les había tocado el corazón, y los otros le veían convaleciente, pues no fue justo como le habían evitado todo el tiempo, basándose en una versión de la historia no proveniente del autor en cuestión.

Todos mis amigos, junto con Jet y Amy se acercaron a nosotros, con cierto apeno en sus rostros.

-Mira Shadow, en realidad lo lamento, lamento….haber inventado, todas esas palabrerías que creímos haber visto.- Decía Amy.

-Si Shadow, en verdad, queremos enmendarnos contigo, fuimos muy estúpidos al haber dicho eso.- Confesó Jet.

-Descuiden, no importa ya..-Decía el azabache limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo ves?, te dije que todo saldría bien, lo importante es que ya todo se solucionó.- Dije dándole fuerzas a mi Shadow.

-Shadow, lo sentimos, no debimos creer que eras un psicópata, en verdad perdón.- Decía Tails mirando al suelo apenado.

-Lo lamento.-Dijo Knuckles de la misma forma.

Había visto como Amy le había hecho una señal a Jet por medio de un golpecito con el codo, el cual asintió el chico verde y había comprendido el mensaje, ambos se dirigían ahora a toda la escuela…

-Como ya saben, todo fue un malentendido de nuestra parte, en verdad, sentimos el haberles causado tantas molestias a este pobre chico sin saber su versión de la historia, en verdad lo sentimos.- Dijo Amy a todos.

-Y si quieren odiar a alguien, ódiennos a nosotros, que fuimos quienes causamos todo este malentendido, pero no odien a Shadow, él no tuvo la culpa de nuestro error y sin embargo pagó por nosotros.- Dijo Jet al fin.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero al final, recaímos en una lluvia de aplausos por parte de los demás estudiantes y maestros de la institución, y pude ver a lo lejos al maestro Yukina sonriéndome y asintiéndome con su cabeza en una señal de ''Buen Trabajo'', y devuelta todos seguimos a la escuela, pero todo fue distinto, al fin Shadow había vencido al temor de la sociedad, tomó el valor de la palabra y obtuvo la recompensa de un cambio más allá de una relación amistosa, una familia con amigos que lo queríamos y apreciábamos, estaba feliz, por fin Shadow ahora era verdaderamente parte de una gran escuela, y que nuestra aventura juntos empezaba.


End file.
